Tigerstar's Warrior Name
by LavenderCrystalOfRoses
Summary: Sunstar is verrry old. Tigerpaw's warrior name is...wait and see! I was bored.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a short story while I work on The Heart Within All The Clans. Also I was kinda bored. I hope you like it, and I hope that you laugh! Enjoy my parody! :)**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath the highrock!" Sunstar croaked in a low, scratchy voice.

Several cats stared at him. Was their leader trying to say something? Sunstar opened his mouth to try again, but Bluefur, his deputy, slapped her tail over his mouth.

"Would everyone just get over here?!" She yowled inpatiently.

"Now, we have all gathered for young Tigerkit's-" Began Sunstar.

"Hey! It's Tiger_paw_!" Yowled Tigerpaw.

Sunstar fixed his reumy gaze on the young tom. "Is that so?" Then he trotted into his den.

"Sunstar! Get back here!" Called Bluefur.

_In Sunstar's Den_

"You need to make Tigerpaw a warrior!" hissed Bluefur.

"But he's an apprentice now. Isn't that good enough?"

Bluefur gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Sunstar, Tigerpaw is ready to be a warrior. He passed his assessmant this morning."

"Someone passed and he's mourning? That's terrible! Who is he mourning?"

"No one! Now you need to make him a warrior!"

"Mind your manners, young tom! I'll be out in a moment."

Then he slowly got up and tottered outside.

_Finally, _thought Bluefur in satisfaction. She started to follow him when realization dawned on her.

"_Sunstar! _I'm a _she-cat!" _she yowled, racing after him.

Sunstar stood on the highrock. Finally everything was in place

"Tigerpaw, do you promise to...promise too...uh..."

_Almost _everything was in place.

Bluefur whispered, "Uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life."

"Ahh, yes. Uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life."

Tigerpaw, confused, responded, "Uhh, I do?"

"From this moment on, your shall be known as Tiger...Tigerflower."

The clearing burst with _mrrows _of laughter.

"WHAT?!" roared the newly named Tigerflower in rage and despair.

Bluefur, who was on the verge of laughter herself, whispered, "Sunstar, you can't name him that."

The old leader was confused. "But why not? He asked. "I think it's a pretty name."

"But _I _don't want a pretty name! I want a _tough _name!" explained Tigerflower.

"It's settled then." Said Sunstar, trotting into his den.

"Wait!" cried Bluefur.

She rushed into the den. She didn't really like Tigerflower, but any tom called Tigerflower deserved better.

Besides, she had a bet going with Thisleclaw that she could not afford to lose.

_Just before daybreak_

Bluefur, exhausted from along night's debate-err, negotiation with her leader, dragged herself to the top of the highrock.

"Clanmates. Sunstar has *cough* _decided _ tochange Tigerflower's name to Tigerclaw, in honor of his long claws." She announced.

"Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw!" Cheered is clanmates in the midst of their laughter, because they weren't _quite _over the name Tigerflower.

"Oh, thank StarClan!" sighed Tigerclaw.

"I still like Tigerflower better!" roared a grumpy voice from the leader's den.

"Tigerclaw will take another vigil, however." said Bluefur smugly.

"What? That's not fair!" exclaimed Tigerclaw.

"As you wish, _Tigerflower."_

"Oh, _fine." _resigned Tigerclaw.As Tigerclaw resumed his second vigil, Bluefur sauntered over to Thisleclaw triumpantly.

"See? I _told _you."

"That's not fair!" Thisleclaw huffed. "You made him!"

"To bad!" Purred Bluefur. "You can start now."

Grumbling, Thisleclaw rushed off into the forest to get Bluefur's feathers, as well as Bluefur's fresh bedding, which he would commence every day for one moon.

**A/N: So, did you like it? Review! Yes, I have read Bluestar's Prophecy. But I did make a few tweaks to fit with the plot. Have a nice day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was orginally planning for **_**Tigerstar's Warrior Name **_**to just be a quick short story, but than I got some really positive reviews, so...chapter two! Thank you to Curse Of The Forest For Your Suggestion!**

Cloudpaw dashed into camp. "ThunderClan wins!" he yowled. "Take that, RiverClan!"

Fireheart followed more slowly. "Cloudpaw..."

Cloudpaw glanced at him rather scornfully. "What? We _did _win!"

Swiftpaw shoved him hard, nearly knocking him over. "No thanks to _you, _kittypet!"

_You can thank me for your tailless butt when I'm through with you, _thought Cloudpaw, unsheathing his claws.

"Cloudpaw, come over here!" Bluestar yowled.

Cloudpaw did as he was told.

Bluestar rasped in a slightly deranged tone, "Cloudpaw, you will be taking your final assessment."

"OK! Where should I go?!" _I can't believe it! I'm going to become a warrior!_

Bluestar rolled her milky blue eyes. "Great Sycamore, you're not going anywhere, mousebrain!"

Ever since Bluestar had declared war on her ancestors, she had used the phrase _Great Sycamore _instead of _Great StarClan. _When she had been questioned by Fireheart on this practice, she'd cuffed him over the ears (Knocking him over, His head was still smarting) and stomped off in a huff, muttering to herself.

Bluestar leaned over so close, Cloudpaw could smell her breath.

_Yech! What has she been eating?! _he wondered, flinching away.

"Clodpaw..."

_"Cloudpaw."_

"You passed it. Good. Now, let's make you a warrior."

"But I didn't..."

"Come on up here, Clodpaw! Do you want me to make you a warrior or not?!"

"But-"

Bluestar lept up to the highrock.

"Let all cats-*cough, wheeze* get your traitorous selves get over here to listen to my words! I'm going to make Cloudpaw a warrior!" she wheezed.

"What about us?" asked Swiftpaw eagerly.

Bluestar ignored him and said, "Cloudpaw, do you *cough* *cough* de-*cough*- arrgh, you do it, Fireheart you say the words*cough*!"

As Bluestar went into another coughing fit, Fireheart shifted his paws. He also sent Whitestorm an eye message that clearly said,_ We won't be able to hide Bluestar's insanity from the clan much longer. _Whitestorm sent him a responding eye message. Fireheart sighed and started the ceremony.

"Cloudpaw, do you promise to protect and defend the warrior code at the cost of your life?"

"I do." meowed Cloudpaw, and turned quickly and stuck his tongue out at Swiftpaw.

Fireheart glared at him sharply, then continued,

"Then by the powers of-"

"Sycamore."

"Sta-"

"Sycamore!"

"You shall now be known as-"

Bluestar pushed him away and meowed, "It's the leader's *Wheeze* duty to assign names. Cloudpaw, you now be known as Cloudpawwhodoesnotgroveltostarclanliketherestofyoumousebrainswhichiswhyheisawarriornow."

"..."

"Umm, isn't that a bit long?" asked Brightpaw.

"We don't 'grovel' to them!" yowled Swiftpaw indignantly.

"Cloudpawwhodoesnot- umm, what's the rest of that?" queried Ashpaw.

"Quiet! The ceremony is complete. Cloudpawwhodoesnotgroveltostarclanliketherestofyoumousebrainswhichiswhyheisawarriornow will take vigil."

"How does she remember all that?" whispered Fernpaw.

"Erm...Fireheart?" asked Cloudpawwhodoesnotgroveltostarclanliketherestofyoumousebrainswhichiswhyheisawarriornow.

"What's the rest of my name again?"

Fireheart responded, "I think it's...Cloudpawwhodoesnotgrovel...uh...to...oh forget it, we'll all just call you Cloudpaw until Bluestar is in a better mood."

"But I'm a _warrior _now, Fireheart, not an apprentice!"

Fireheart rolled his eyes.

_Stubborn as always._

"Swiftpaw, is that you?" asked Fireheart in wonder.

Swiftpaw nodded briefly and meowed, "With this life I give you mentoring. use it to teach all cats younger than you."

Swiftpaw didn't step back though. "Fireheart, when Bluestar went to StarClan she told me I could pick Cloudpawwhodoesnotgroveltostarclanliketherestofyoumousebrainswhichiswhyheisawarriornow's...

replacement warrior name. So could you call him Cloudtail?" He had wanted to name him Cloudbutt, to pay him back for sticking his tongue out at him during the warrior ceremony, but Bluetar wouldn't have any of that, so he had to settle for the next best thing. Cloudtail.

"Of course." said Fireheart, his eyes warm.

Swiftpaw nodded, pleased, and moved aside for Yellowfang.

But inside, the soon-to-be-named-Cloudtail would always be known as Cloudbutt.

And he kept that vow.

Almost.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! :) I maybe I might even do some more... don't forget to R&R! :D :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The third installment! Thank you to Amberstorm233 for your suggestion! :)**

Firestar shuffled his paws nervously on the he took a deep breath. He opened his mouth. He coughed. Fernpaw and Ashpaw stared at him expectantly. He yowled, "All cads- let all cats gather beneath the highrock to catch their own-to hear my words!" Pelt growing hot with embarassment, he did the call again, to the already summoned cats.

"Mother, Firestar's not doing very well, is he?" Asked Whitekit.

"Whitekit! What a thing to say!" Scolded Brightheart.

"Sorry, Firestar," said Whitekit, the very picture of innocence.

"That's OK, Whitekit." Then he realized he was still in a clan meeting...and he had to make dirt.

"| have to make dirt!" He yowled hurriedly. In a moment he was back, rushing back to his place on the rock.

The crowd of cats was murmuring by the time he returned.

"Fernpaw, from this moment on-"

Graystripe cleared his throat loudly. "Isn't there something you need to _ask _Fernpaw and Ashpaw, Firestar?"

"Huh? Oh! Fernpaw, Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your lives?"

"Ha! They always do! Leaders these days..." said Dappletail the elder.

Ignoring her, Fernpaw and Ashpaw chorused, "We do!"

"Then from this moment on, you will be known as Fernfern and Ashpaw. Uh, I mean, Ashpaw and Fernpaw. I mean, oh, Fernfern, no, Fernheart, uh, maybe, Fernfur? What do you think, Cinderpelt?"

Cinderpelt rolled her eyes. "StarClan help me."

Firestar pondered out loud, "Maybe Ashfur would sound better, but where does that leave Fernpaw? Maybe Fernfur and Ashcloud?"

Ashpaw's eyes widened with horror. "Oh, no, Firestar! Not Ashcloud! Anything but that!"

"Ferncloud, then?" It sounded a bit odd, but Ashpaw had looked so pleading it seemed that the matter was settled.

"Oh, I have to make dirt again! Ashpaw-your-name-is-now-Ashfur-now-good-bye!" Then Firestar rushed off to the dirtplace.

"Firestar, what hapoened? You did Thornclaw and Brightheart's ceremonies perfectly!" Exclaimed Cinderpelt When Firestar returned from the dirtplace.

Firestar looked rather sheepish. "Ahpercustwufunah."

"What?"

"I practiced with One-eye. For Brightheart's special ceremony."

"Aah. Well, you need to see her a bit more."

"Hey! It wasn't bad, for only my third ceremony."

Cinderpelt purred, "Sure it was."

Then she raced away as quickly as she could, before Firestar could catch up to her.

**A/N: Sorry If it's a bit short! As always, R&R! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, chapter 4, featuring...Crowpaw! Thank you to Sergei The Cat, Ninjaderpycahill and SFninja39ElsaRD for suggesting this! :D**

Stoneteller grunted as another cat shoved him. _I didn't expect there to be so many cats! _He brooded.

Yet another cat shoved him, sending him stumbling.

"Stoneteller! Where you?" Someone called. It was a clan cat named Barkface.

_Barkface! What was his mother thinking?! _Stoneteller wondered.

He pushed his way through the crowd. Inconveniantly, Barkface was tanding on the other side of the cave. Stoneteller pushed and shoved himself through as best as he could, when suddenly he found his way barred by two old cats.

"No, mousebrain! That mouse was huge! Three times the size of these dinky little shrews!"

""Fish-feathers! I caught a fish that was a fox-length long!"

Stoneteller tried to push past or around them, but after several vain attempts, he lost his temper and snapped, "This is silly! Both of you are chattering like jays and I have something hugely importent to attend!"

The two cats turned to him.

"Look, Larksplash! This youngster here says he catches jays that are huge and corpulent to no end!"

"Wow! Tell us more!" The elders crowded crowded around him, threatening to squash him. Stoneteller lunged away and bounded towards Barkface.

Larksplash looked around. "Thank StarClan he's gone. Young'uns! Honestly! Boasting about huge jays and such! Now we can finally argue in peace!" And they did.

Meanwhile, Stoneteller had _finally _reached the end of the cave. Barkface asked when he was close enough to hear, "Stoneteller, may we use your cave for a clan ceremony?"

_You dragged me through that crowd for _that? J_ust to ask if you can do something in here_? "Of course."

Barkface nodded to Tallstar, and Tallstar called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather-gather-ummm..."

Tallstar glanced at the nondescript, level ground beneath his paws. "...Over here!"

Suddenly, miraculously, everyone was quiet and organised.

"Crowpaw, it is time we made you a warrior!" Crowpaw responded,

"Tallstar, can I be called Crowf-"

"Ah yes. Pray tell why?"

"In honor of F-"

Tallstar nodded. "Very well."

He looked out a the crowd. "Ah, the fresh-kill pile. We nurture it. In turn, it nurtures us-"

Crowpaw exchanged glances with the crowd, confused.

"-It shrinks. It grows. And the food within! The food nurtures us as well. This young cat has such great admiration for this gift from starclan he wishes to be named after it! And I shall grant his request! Crowpaw, I name you Crowfood!"

"..." The clan cats choked at the thought of crow-food.

"Crowfood! Crowfood!" Called Birchkit, who was quickly hushed by his mother, Ferncloud.

Crowfood stared in shock, most likely contemplating the prospect of being known as Crowfood for the rest of his life, then choked out,"Ummm, Tallstar, actually I wanted to be called Crowfeather, after Feather-"

"After feathers?" Tallstar cocked his head in bewilderment, as well as looking a bit diappointed. "You're strange, Crowfood. Are you sure?"

"Yes!" meowed Crowfood in exasperation.

"Ok...I name you Crowfeather." Tallstar sighed.

This time the calls were loud and strong.

"Crowfeather! Crowfeather!" Stoneteller quietely disappeared into the Cave Of The Pointed Stones. So great was his mirth that he barely noticed when he got shoved by a cat in the crowd. Again.

**A/N: So, hope you liked it! It kinda took a while to update because my family went on vacation, and the wifi was really messy at the hotels and on the road, but now I'm home and its great to be back!:D **


End file.
